FIGS. 1A and 1B are respective front-side and back-side photographs of an exemplary prior art stretched canvas (e.g., a canvas stretched across a frame). Stretched canvas 100 includes a frame 110 (typically wood or pressed wood) and a canvas 120 wrapped around the frame edges. Typical methods for hanging the stretched canvas include, for example, the use of nails, wire hooks, J hooks, saw tooth brackets, or D-rings.